Neighbor Awareness Networking (NAN2), official program name is Wi-Fi Aware, is a specification for Wi-Fi devices, that when enabled on a device, provides device and/or service discovery with one or more devices and/or services in sufficient proximity thereto. A similar program exists for Long-Term Evolution (LTE) devices called ProSe. Both programs are D2D communication protocols. Using these D2D protocols, a cluster of devices can be formed. Devices in the same D2D cluster can follow a time schedule, called a discovery window, to facilitate cluster formation and achieve low power discovery operation. After the discovery process, devices can then have D2D data transmission without infrastructure like an Access Point (AP) (or internet connectivity), a base station (or cellular network connectivity). One goal of D2D protocols is to design mechanisms to facilitate many-to-many or any-to-any data transmission without infrastructure (or internet connectivity) support.